penguincrafterfandomcom-20200213-history
WHAT THE HECK IS PENGUINCRAFT?
Penguincraft is a Youtube/Minecraft faction founded by penguincamp. All of the 11 original members live in the USA. 10/11 of them live in CA. 9/11 of them have Youtube channels. 8/11 of them have a fully functional Tekkit software. 7/11 of them go to the same school. 6/11 of use PCs to play. 5/11 of them use Macs to play. 4/11 of them have brothers as Minecraft partners. 3/11 have the same homeroom (sadly PE). 2/11 of them have their full skins for avatars. 1 of them has a giant dragon for an avatar. None of them feel like dropping out of high school when they get older. History August 2012 It all started when penguincamp made his Youtube channel. To find out why, click above ^ . Later, he felt that he should make a faction for him and his friends. So it started off with penguincamp, nuclearwombat, conn_creeper30, and Agent_EnderNuke. Then, Glitchster, Primelord, Conway, and deystroyer. The more recent members are AP_starwars and TheBlackbombbirdMC. NinjaOtter has recently been accepted into Penguincraft. Penguincraft is mostly focused on Minecraft, although many people have videos not relating to Minecraft. January 2013 Penguincraft gained some Penguincraters in the winter, such as pocicle3 and darthdman1. Also, penguincamp gained 24 subscribers, combined with his fellow members, made around 50 in total. Primelord proposed a castle contest on Conway's server. penguincamp won, but the ratings were unfair because people just chose their top two favorites instead of rating them on a 0-10 scale. The votes have been called off, and they are still doing the 0-10 scale voting to this day. March 2013 Nuclearwombat went up to Penguincamp one day, protesting that the name was horrible. Penguincamp refused to change the name, partly because he liked the name, and partly because they've had that name since August and he couldn't understand how Nuclearwombat hated the name but didn't say so for six months. Penguincamp DID say, however, that if the majority of people hated the name in a vote, then it would be changed. And this is how the voting came out as: penguincamp: yes conn_creeper30: yes nuclearwombat: no Agent_EnderNuke: no Primelord: yes Glitchster: no deystroyer: yes Conway: yes AP_starwars: yes So they kept the name, but Nuclearwombat still wasn't happy. So Penguincamp fired Nuclearwombat, Agent_EnderNuke, and Glitchster because they didn't want to be in the club if they wouldn't change their names. Although really, Agent_EnderNuke went neutral on the situation for a few days. Primelord did too, saying that "he didn't want to leave his best friend." So Penguincamp and Primelord made a secret that while Primelord claimed he was with Nucleawombat, he was also with Penguincamp (because otherwise, if Nuclearwombat knew, Primelord would be screwed). Nuclearwombat's group became known as the Mine-Sappers, a TF2-Minecraft Youtube group. The irony is, they didn't post any Mine-Sapper vids by the time it crumbled. Let me explain. The stress between the two groups was horrible. Then one day, NinjaOtter1209 ,being the antichrist that he was, a friend of Glitchster, proposed that there should be a giant network that Penguincraft and the Mine-Sappers would be inside. That way, the Mine-Sappers could reunite with the Penguincrafters without actually being a Penguincrafter. Penguincamp and Glitchster proposed the vote. penguincamp: yes nuclearwombat: no Agent_EnderNuke: yes Primelord: yes Glitchster: yes deystroyer: yes Conway: no (but later changed his mind) The problem was that Nuclearwombat was not budging. Primelord recalls him saying it was the stupidest idea ever, and even critisizing him, Glitchster, and Agent_EnderNuke for TALKING to the Penguincrafters, even though they were all friends. That day, Glitchster quit. But the other Mine-Sappers (besides Nuclearwombat) still liked the idea. Penguincamp suggested that they should have a rebellion against Nuclearwombat for these reasons: 1. He critisized Mine-Sappers for talking to Penguincrafters 2. He had most of the jobs and rights 3. It seemed that the only thing he wanted was power 4. He wasn't competitive enough for Penguincraft The rebellion happened on March 25, 2013. The former Mine-Sappers are now called the Sentry Sponges, but they might change the name. The network has formed. October 2017 Glitchster is now the leader of the network (partially because no one cares anymore) He is still in debt to AdamRam... Like really in debt... Collaborative Efforts Series Penguincraft series that have more than one penguincrafter are as follows: nickrz11 and conn_creeper30 Play "The Swarm" (penguincamp) nickrz11 and conn_creeper30 Play "Escape the King" (penguincamp) nickrz11 Plays on ConwayCreate (penguincamp) nickrz11 Plays Minecraft (penguincamp) Minecraft-MCCTF (DaBomb1303) Minecraft-Temple of the Golden Creeper (DaBomb1303) nickrz11 Plays "Trouble in Mineville" (penguincamp) nickrz11's Server (penguincamp) REDSTONE WARS w/ nickrz11, nuclearwombat, conwayslife, conn_creeper30, and Primelord (penguincamp) Episodes Penguincraft episodes that have more than one penguincrafter are as follows: ALL CAPTURE THE FLAG CLASSES!!! starring nickrz11, Agent_EnderNuke, and conwayslife! (penguincamp) nickrz11 Plays mc-hg.com (penguincamp) Crappy Custom Map Collection on ConwayCreate (penguincamp) Non-Minecraft Penguincraft also does non-Minecraft episodes, although most of them are really crappy. Earthquake PSA (penguincamp) Sea Monster (penguincamp) Lightning Machine animation (DaBomb1303) nitrome.com w/ nickrz11 (penguincamp) Red Crucible 2 (penguincamp) CSR Racing (penguincamp) Angry Birds Space (penguincamp)